Power Of A Savior
by CallMeJayce
Summary: Ailey is just a simple girl but everything changed when Heartless attacked her city and she was shipped to the Kingdom Hearts world. She uncovers the truth while struggling to find her true memories while on a journey to save the world with Sora. Can she find her memories and achieve her happy ending? Can the power of the Savior save her? She'll find out soon enough. Sora/OC
1. Chapter 1: You never did

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. I only own my OCs and their respective stories.

* * *

"Ailey Denise Dawson." A voice screeched outside my door.

Here I was, lying upside down in my bed, and they always find happiness in destroying my peace on my PS3.

I never really had some alone time since we moved here to California.

"What?" I screeched back and paused the PS3. "What on Earth could you possibly want?"

A loud thump was heard as somebody slammed on the door.

I groaned in frustration and opened the door.

"Justin, what exactly are you trying to do?" I sighed as my brother, my immature 16 year old brother, stood outside the door with a small pout curved on his lips.

Ugh, Did I mention he was my OLDER brother?

 _Why must I be more mature than this idiot?_

"I was telling you that Alodia was outside looking for you." Justin informed.

"So?"

"Talk to her," He explained as if talking to a baby. "And make her think I have an interesting sister."

"Why must I talk to your girlfriend, whom I do not like, and pretend to be nice when I know I'm not?" I quizzed.

"Because you love me." Justin flashed his "girl-getting" smile.

"Yeah, no." I said with an eye-roll.

* * *

"Hi Alodia," I said with a stiff and awkward smile as I walked into the living room.

The said girl huffed quietly and rolled her eyes.

Justin, my totally stupid brother, entered the room.

Alodia's frown immediately turned into a small smile.

"Hey, Jus!" She greeted in an annoying voice, standing up to kiss him.

I made fake gagging noises.

"So, Ails, did you bond with Alodia?" Justin said with a small smile directed to my face.

"Yeah," I sighed silently as I rolled my eyes. "You could say that."

I pursed my lips and whipped up my phone as Alodia and Justin sat on the couch and started to flirt.

I continued to sit there for at least 5 minutes while they continued to flirt.

"Okay!" I sighed in frustration. "You two seem busy, as you two evolved to makng out within..." I trailed off, checking my watch. "Hm, 7 minutes. That's a record."

"What?" Alodia snapped.

"You usually start to make out within 9-10 minutes of pointless flirting. It took you 7 minutes today, so..." I shrugged.

"Ailey," Justin groaned in annoyance. "Stop it."

"You're the one that dragged me here!" I argued.

"Stop acting like such a baby, you adopted freak!" Alodia screeched.

"What?" I stood up and walked closer to Alodia. "You don't know my story."

She looked scared.

 _It worked! Ha!_

"Ailey, Go to you room."Justin ordered.

"Ugh, Fine! Don't you dare disturb me!" I countered and stomped back to my room.

* * *

It's been a week.

Justin and I aren't exactly on speaking terms.

 _Well, up until now..._

I was lounging around in my room wearing what I'd usually wear while working out, sweatpants and all that stuff, but instead I was playing the best game of all time, Kingdom Hearts.

I've played all of the games in the series, but I just really wanted to start over.

I've recently finished Birth By Sleep and now I'm starting Kingdom Hearts.

Right now, I was trying to defeat Clayton.

It's the third time I'm gonna play the series. I don't know.

It all just seemed to connect to me. Whatever, I'm babbling.

Anyway, I was lounging around on my room when a silent knock sounded on my door.

"Who are you and why are you polite?" I shouted.

The door silently creaked open and Justin's head poked inside my room.

"Hey, Ails." He greeted shyly.

"Justin?" I asked in surprise and forgot the game.

Justin suddenly winced. "Sorry I made you die."

"Huh?" I faced the television screen to find a floating Sora.

I suddenly realized that it was the game over screen.

"Oh, That's okay. I can just start over." I smiled and shifted to face him.

"What do you need?" I asked, tilting my face to the side.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to apologize for last week." Justin smiled. "I was being a jerk. Besides, I broke up with Alodia."

"Huh? I thought you really liked her?" I asked, confused.

"She asked me to say you were destroying her reputation." Justin growled.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Anyway, she doesn't matter anymore. I love my younger sister, and I will defend her, even if it means that I have to break up with the girl I like." Justin said and suddenly pulled my head down to give me a headlock.

"Justin, dude!" I complained.

 _"I love you, I will go to the ends of the world and murder myself if it means that you'll be happy."_

"Huh?" I stopped.

"What?" Justin said, releasing me from the headlock and looking at me wierdly.

"I just—" I blinked. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice," I trailed off. "It sounds so... Determined to keep me happy."

"Sis, your endless playing of Kingdom Hearts is making you go cray-cray." Justin said, imitating Alodia.

"Wha—Justin!" I groaned.

He just laughed.

"Now, scoot over," I commanded as Justin threw himself on my bed.

"I'm gonna finish this battle." I rolled my eyes and caught a glimpse of black.

"What?"

"What nooow?" Justin groaned, slamming his head on my pillow.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. "Just thought I saw something."

"You were probably hallucinating, Ailey." Justin said, his voice muffled by the pillows.

"Oh, Well—"

 _CRASH!_

Immediately, Justin sprang up, changing from annoying older brother to overprotective older brother mode.

Then, there was a scream.

"What the—Alodia? What is she doing here? I thought you guys broke up!" I said, eyes wide.

"We did! She probably wants to get back together!" Justin exclaimed.

I groaned and ran downstairs followed by Justin.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I got to the kitchen.

Alodia was cornered and defenseless by the counter by a wierd black thing.

Wait a minute—Is that heartless?

"Ailey, what is that? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Go to your room and lock the door." Justin ordered silently as her started to gently approach the heartless.

"Justin, you idiot, that's not how you do it!" I screeched.

 _Whew, Good thing I play Kingdom Hearts._

I silently sprinted to the knife drawer and took out the sharpest knife I saw.

"Hey!" I screamed and ran towards the Heartless who turned to me.

I slashed at it a few times before it disppeared.

"What was that?" Alodia asked.

It was rhetorical but I decided to answer anyway.

"That, my dear idiot, was a heartless." I explained to Alodia.

"A what?" Alodia screeched.

"No time to explain. Let's just get out of here." I sighed and grabbed Justin's hand as I started to sprint outside.

"Wait for me!" Alodia squeal in fear as we reached the door.

As I opened the door, I can't believe what I saw; Pure and utter chaos.

People were running around and getting chased by Heartless.

Some are killed, Some are dragged on the ground, some are running around while others are fighting back.

"This isn't real." I whispered.

Alodia suddenly squealed and fell on me, which caused me to fall on the floor.

 _Okay, OW._

"Yeah, it is real." I said, hissing in slight pain.

Well, since I'm the only one who knows what to do around here, I'm taking the initiative.

"Justin, get something sharp to fight with. Alodia, stay behind me and infront of Justin." I ordered.

Justin nodded and sprinted to the kitchen to get something sharp.

"Why should I?" Alodia snapped.

"You want to live? Do it." I growled as Justin came back.

"I'm worried about Mom and Dad." I said to Justin.

He smiled in understanding and gestured for me to start going outside.

"Let's do this." I said to myself and ran outside.

Heartless immediately ran to me.

"Justin, be on the defensive! Protect Alodia! Don't be the first to attack and just run!" I shouted as I passed by a big batch of Heartless.

A few attacked Justin and Alodia but they managed.

I got attacked a few times but I just defended myself and ran away when the coast is clear.

"I'm getting tired of running." Justin complained while still running with me.

 _"Ughhh, I'm so tired. Can we stop running? Hey! Wha—Don't leave me here! Dude!"_

I screamed in shock.

What are these voices I hear?

"Are you okay, Ailey?" Justin asked in concern.

"I'm fine." I smiled slightly.

"Scoot over, you freak!" Alodia suddenly screamed and shove past me.

I heard her heels clacking on the concrete floor along with her screech and that's when I processed that she ran into a massive batch of Shadow Heartlesses.

Justin immediately ran to save her.

 _Might as well._

* * *

It had probably been 30 minutes since we started fighting and I was getting tired.

Alodia used her stilettos to bop the Heartless who got too close to her.

She decided to use them as a weapon because it was sharp.

Justin was a few feet away from me, obviously getting tired, too.

All of a sudden, a Heartless got me and I fell and hit my head on the concerete.

"Ailey—Oof!" I heard Justin shout.

"Justin—Aah!" Alodia cried.

I heard thumps on the floor.

I heard groans of pain from them.

My breathing was getting heavy.

All of a sudden I heard a shimmer, and some footsteps.

It was followed by another shimmer.

A voice muttered "Heal".

I gasped and felt strong again.

 _The voice was familiar._

I started to turn around and thank the person when suddenly it started again.

"Sleep."

I took a small glance to Justin and Alodia who were both groaning on the floor facing away from me and I got a glimpse of a sword, a big one.

"I thought you were all fiction." I yawned and started to face the person who cast the spell on me.

Their hand clasped on my shoulder, stopping me from turning around, while the other slipped something into my pocket.

The person leaned closer to my ear.

"Believe me, sis. You never did."

 _Then it was all black._

* * *

 _ **A/N: There it is! Chapter 1 of Power of A Savior. I'd try posting once or twice every weekend. Probably at random times during weekdays. I'd be busy this coming June onwards because of school but I'd be fine writing this May so expect updates every weekend! I've got it in my planner! So leave some reviews on what you think and what you think is going to happen! Chapter 2 should be out soon enough! It's currently on process. Expect it within a day or two! Love ya guys 3**_

 _ **EDITED: 3/26/17**_


	2. Chapter 2: Soon enough

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. I only own my OCs and their respective stories.

* * *

" _Hey... Are you alright?"_

" _Hey, you're that voice I hear all the time." I gasped._

" _Hahaha, not exactly." The voice chuckled._

" _What?" I asked curiously._

" _Your Memories." The voice stopped._

" _Huh?" I said in confusion._

" _I am but a mere force. I take no form. I searched your memories and took the voice of the strongest memory you have."_

" _A memory? The strongest? I don't even remember the owner of the voice that you're using." My lips curved into a frown._

" _That's because your memory was wiped out."_

" _Wiped out?" I asked in shock._

" _Yes, but you shall regain them throughout the journey." The voice reassured._

" _Throughout the journey..." I trailed off._

" _Now, you have reached your way."_

" _My what?" I followed up._

" _See you soon... Light." The voice chuckled.._

 _Then it was black again._

* * *

We ran around for a few times while chatting about what happened to us and our respective lives, occasionally bumping into heartless groups, until we reached a certain spot.

"Hey, Sora," I panted. "Let's stop here for a bit."

"Okay, then." He grinned and then his face softened.

"You still alright?" Sora asked and I nodded.

"Just worn out." I made a funny face. "I don't really work out."

Sora and I laughed.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A deep voice rumbled from somewhere.

Sora whirled around.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

I grinned and turned around as well.

 _Leon._

"And they'll keep on coming at you as long as you wield the keyblade." Leon stated, pointing at Sora's keyblade.

Leon scrunched up his face and faceplamed. "But why would it choose a kid like you?"

 _Okay, live Kingdom Hearts. I can live with this._

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, offended.

"Nevermind." Leon scoffed. "Now, let me see that keyblade."

"What?" Sora asked then frowned, pulling his keyblade closer to me and farther from Leon.

I took a step back.

What happens in this scene again?

I stared at Leon, wondering on what he'll do.

"Alright, " Leon sighs and started drawing his weapon.

Sora growled lightly and gently pushed me away.

"Have it your way." Leon said and got into his fighting stance.

Sora copied his movements and they clashed their weapons together.

 _Oh, right. That's what happened._

 _Oh God._

Sora panted, backing away.

I walked forward and clutched both his arms.

"Sora?" I asked in worry.

"Now, you're... gonna..." Sora started to swing his keyblade.

I grabbed his wrist.

"Sora, stop it." I pleaded.

"You're gonna..." Sora gasped out then collapsed on me.

"Sora!" I screeched and held him.

"Aw," I turned around.

"You're slipping, Leon." I sighed internally.

 _Yuffie._

Leon turned around with a scowl.

Yuffie grinned at Leon as Leon went on about how he went easy on Sora.

 _Pfft, Easy my ass._

"Hey!" I called out as Yuffie and Leon started discussing something.

They both faced me, and I stared at Leon.

"This is your fault."

* * *

""Besides, there's a lot of amazing people here." Yuffie told me happily about Traverse Town.

"Oh? Like who?" I asked, like I didn't know.

"Like Yuffie!" She eclaimed and we laughed.

"Well, there's Aerith, and Cid, I guess." She thought more. "Oh, there's Cloud but he's been missing lately. He'll probably be back in a few months."

I nodded in understanding.

Sora suddenly groaned.

"You okay?" I asked gently.

Sora grunted then smiled widely at me. "I guess..."

"Those creatures that attacked you," Yuffie started, not moving from her spot.

Sora turned to her. "They're after the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want." Yuffie explained.

Sora nodded slowly then faced me.

Then, he hugged me.

I gasped in shock.

 _Okay, this was not in the game._

I just stood there, awkwardly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." He muttered, burying his face on my stomach.

"Sora." I sighed, my face turning red.

We might've talked a bit about my almost inexistent crush on Sora.

Note the words: _Almost inexistent._

It's not really big... or existing.

"Kairi?" Yuffie questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Who are you talking about? She's the great Ailey Dawson."

Sora blinked, then shook his head.

I facepalmed as Yuffie glared playfully at Leon.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

"Thast's Leon." Leon says as he walks in the room.

He proceeds to lean against the wall as we all take a curious look at the keyblade.

"The Keyblade." I say, pointing my hands to it, as if presenting it.

Yuffie stands up and starts to walk around. "We had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out, that's how they were tracking you."

Leon crosses his arms and spoke, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it won't work for too long."

Leon walked towards the keyblade and picked it up. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one."

Sora put his head down.

I put my hand on Sora's shoulder and glares at Leon.

"Stop downing him." I hissed.

Leon sighs and starts swinging the keyblade.

It dissolves and reappears in Sora's hands.

He gasped in shock.

"Well," Leon sighed and walked closer to Sora. "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Sora glared.

"Why don't you start making sense? What is going on in here?"

* * *

After a short explanation on how the worlds are slowly getting corrupted through it's hearts by the darkness, we moved on to the Heartless.

The first mention of this creature and Sora was, yet again, confused.

"The heartless?" He asked.

"They were the ones that attacked our worlds." I explained to Sora.

"Do you remember?" Yuffie inquired.

Apparently, Leon doesn't care if Sora remembered for he immediately launched into a one-sentence description of a heartless.

I'm quite positive Sora does, though.

"Those without hearts." Leon stated lowly.

"The darkness in people's hearts, that's what attracts them." Yuffie says stopping her pacing.

I got tired of standing up so I sat next to Sora on the bed.

"There is darkness within every heart." Leon said.

"Pessimist." I muttered quietly. Leon stared at me where as Yuffie snickered.

Then Yuffie suddenly jumped.

"Hey! Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

There was a VERY long explanation of who Ansem is and what he does.

I didn't bother listening since I knew.

Sora, on the other hand, listened whole-heartedly.

After the explanation, he frowned and held up his keyblade.

"So, this is the key?" He asked.

"Exactly." Yuffie nodded vigorously.

"Well," Sora sighs and continues in a monotonous voice. "I didn't ask for this."

"From what I picked up from Yuffie and Leon's explanations, the keyblade picks it's own master." I butted in.

"Yep! And it chose you!" Yuffie excalimed, poking Sora.

"So, tough luck." Leon scoffed, going back to his beloved pessimist asshole's wall.

 _That is what I'm calling that wall now._

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked rhetorically.

He bowed his head.

"I remember being in my room..." He suddenly shot up with a gasp. "What happened to my island? To Riku?... Kairi?"

"You know what?" Leon says and we all face him. "I really don't know."

"Shut up, you jerk! The kid's already sad! What sadistic enjoyment do you get from that?" I growled at Leon.

He was about to reply when Heartless suddenly appear.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon called to Yuffie.

"Ailey, go with her!" Sora shouted.

"But Sora—" I countered but he shot me a smile.

"I'll be fine. Go!" He called as he took a fighting stance.

"You're the only strand of hope I have left. I trust you." I told him as Yuffie slammed the door open.

Sora smiled as the heartless jumped out of the window, Leon following.

"Sora, go!" I called, running outside.

I turned around to see the door closing and Donald flattened against the wall.

I snickered and ran after Yuffie.

* * *

We ran around the whole town.

God, I was still in sweatpants and I only noticed that now, _ugh._

We met up with Leon on the way.

"Where's Sora?" I asked as he met up with us.

"We got separated." He informed, then started to run towards... Wherever.

"More running. Great!" I said sarcastically and started running after Leon and Yuffie.

We reached a random place and I spotted Sora.

I stopped a few feet away but Yuffie and Leon continued until they were behind Sora, who, by the way, had his back to us.

"So," I heard Sora start. "You were looking for me?"

 _Aw, this scene's cute!_

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of they keyblade." Leon said.

Sora jumped and turned around.

He looked at Leon and Yuffie, then had a small panicked face.

"She's over there, panting." Yuffie said, pointing behind her and at me.

Sora looked at me and I waved.

He sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Goofy suddenly bursts out, running infront of Sora. "Why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora puts his head down. "I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi."

Sora lifts his head to make eye contact with me, as if saying he wants to find my family, too.

"Of course!" Donald exclaimed, running next to Goofy.

Sora puts his head down again as Donald and Goofy started to whisper next to each other.

Leon steps forward and puts his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon encouraged.

"Yeah," I agreed, putting my hands behind my head. "You won't find Riku and Kairi if you're stuck here."

"I guess." Sora sighed. I frowned and dropped my hands.

He's turned pessimistic.

"Damn you, Leon for turning Sora into a pessimist!" I shouted.

Yuffie chuckled and Leon lightly smiled.

"You can't come along unless you're looking like that." He wagged his finger at Sora, which looked a bit funny.

 _A duck scolding a boy._

"No Frowning, No Sad Face, okay?" He asked.

Goofy forced his face into Sora's field of vision.

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us." He exclaimed happily.

Donald rolled his eyes and pushed Goofy away.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald stated.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

 _Oh, boy._

Sora shot his head up, harnessing a wierd and awkward funny face. "EEEEEEEEEEE...Eeeee...eeee...ee.."

He stopped making the noises and locked his eyes with mine as if saying "Why the hell aren't they laughing?".

"Umm..." Sora said as he straightened up and scratched the back of his head.

I chuckled as Goofy and Donald laughed and commented about how funny his face is.

Sora finally nodded. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck." Donald says, sticking out his hand.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy says, putting his hand on Donald's hand.

"I'm Sora!" Sora exclaims, piling his hand on top of Goofy and Donald's.

"All for one, One for all!" Goofy shouted as they did the three musketeers thing.

"Okay, guys. Let's go start!" Donald stated.

"Okay," Sora says. "Ailey, come on!"

"Umm... Am I even allowed to go?" I said, shifting my gaze to Donald.

Sora made a "pfft" sound, waving his hand. "Of course—"

"Not."

"What?" Sora burst out, turning to face Donald.

"But why? She has had my back the whole time I've been here! I refuse to just leave her alone." Sora protested.

"That's great, Sora, but what we're about to do is dangerous. She can't even defend herself, she doesn't have a weapon!" Donald pressed.

Sora looked panicked again.

"Sora, I'd hate to agree with him and I also don't want to leave your side but he's right." I sighed. "I don't have a keyblade. How would I even defend myself?"

I smiled softly. "I'll be fine here. I promise. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Sora nodded with hesitation then his eyes widened. "Ailey, behind you!"

I turned around to see a stray heartless.

"Shit." I cursed and started to back away.

"Ailey!" Sora shouted as he started to sprint toward me, but it was too late.

I held my hands infront of me and closed my eyes.

The heartless jumped on me.

* * *

I feel no pain.

 _Is this what being dead feels like?_

"Ailey, oh god." Sora says as he reached me and hugged me.

 _So, not dead. Okay._

"Are you hurt? How do you have that only now?" Sora asked as I hugged back.

"Have what only now?" I asked while breaking away.

I heard a clink of metal following my movements.

"Huh?" I wondered.

My right hand did, in fact, seem heavier.

I pulled my hand back to reveal... A keyblade.

I have a keyblade.

 _Well, shit._

"A keyblade." Sora says and poked my keyblade.

"Don't poke it!" I screeched, swatting his hand away lightly.

"You hold it wierdly." Sora says as I swung my keyblade a few times.

I did hold it backhandedly.

"Wow." I said, amazed.

"Another key?" Goofy ased, running towards me and Sora, Donald following.

Sora smirked and faced Donald. "Can't defend herself, huh?"

"Let's go." Donald muttered, embarrassed.

"Wait!" I said, stopping all of them.

I looked at Donald, Goofy and Sora then locked eyes with Yuffie.

"I can't go on a manhunt in sweatpants." I say pointing at my outfit.

* * *

Yuffie dragged me off back to the hotel with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon walking behind us.

On the way, Yuffie asked me what I usually wear.

When we reached the hotel, Yuffie told Sora exactly this: "Wait there, loverboy. I'm gonna get your missy into her fighting outfit."

And then, she dragged me into a black and white room.

"This room is Tifa's. You two have the same style. Her tank tops won't fit you, though, but we look the same size." Yuffie mumbled as she opened Tifa's closet.

"Won't she be angry that I'm wearing her clothes?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nah, she lets me wear her jackets and stuff all the time. You'll do fine." Yuffie says, waving me off.

There were a lot of clothes she scattered on the floor.

Some of them were crop tops or leather vests.

"Ah, here." Yuffie says, taking out two leather jackets.

"Red or Black?" Yuffie asks, holding both up.

I hesitated a bit, before giving in.

"Red." I sighed.

She grinned and dropping the black leather jacket on the floor.

She marched back to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"You said you liked boots, right?" Yuffie said, her head tilted to the side as she tossed me a pair of brown boots.

"Yeah, This'll do great." I said, smiling at her.

"Wait, just a bit. I'm gonna get a tank top. You go get dressed." She smiled.

I followed her orders. She got back and gave me a gray tank top.

"Do you want your hair tied up or something?" Yuffie asked.

"Braids. Can you do braids?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded and got to work.

"Yuffie?" I asked while she was braiding my hair.

"Hm?"

"I'm scared." I said.

She finished braiding my hair and smiled.

"That's fine. So is Sora, I'm sure. You're expected to do big things. If I were you, I'd get overwhelmed and scared, too. Don't worry, Ailey. It's only human."

* * *

Sora was by the bed when we got to Leon's room.

"Sora! Psst!" Yuffie called.

Sora turned around and his eyes widened.

"Wow, Ailey. You look different." He smiled softly.

I blushed as Yuffie fake-coughed like she was dying... and she coughed over and over again.

I sighed and pushed her lightly.

She grinned at me.

"Well, the four of you best be off."Leon says.

"Man, Leon. I really really feel the love." I teased as he rolled his eyes.

Goofy and Donald ran inside the room.

"The gummi ship's ready." Donald said.

"Well, we better go!" Sora said.

"Uhuh, off to kill heartless." I scrunched up my face.

Sora laughed along with Yuffie.

"Thanks for everything." I said to Yuffie as she smiled.

"No problem! Now, go! Save worlds! I still gotta clean Tifa's room up."

We laughed and they escorted us to the first district.

* * *

Donald and Goofy explained some things about the gummi ship.

I didn't really listen, as usual.

I wouldn't want to drive the thing anyway.

It looks pretty hard.

Sora and I just lounged on the couches by the door as Donald and Goofy talked to each other.

"Hey, Ailey." Sora called.

"Hm?"

"Before we found out you had a keyblade, you told me you didn't want to get away from my side either." Sora stated.

"Yeah," I drawled out and faced him. "Why?"

"Well, can I ask why?"

I nodded and bit my lip, trying to find the answer.

"Well, Sora, you remind me of a distant memory I once knew." I said.

"Oh, can you tell me about it?"

"That's the thing. I can't, because I don't remember." I shrugged with a disappointed sigh.

"Oh," Sora paused. "Will you tell me when you remember?"

I faced him and grinned slightly.

"Of course," I laughed. "You're my new best friend."

We laughed together.

After a short while, Sora looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"When do you think you'll remember?" He asked.

I laughed and leaned back on the couch.

 _"Soon enough."_

 _ **A/N**_ : **HEEEEY! Chapter 2 is up. It's pretty long since I had to do some intros and stuff and fixing all the wierd things. I mean, Ailey can't fight in sweatpants, now can she? Anyways, why do you think Aerith gasped and looked "kinda brokenhearted" when she talked with Ailey? And what does Ailey mean by distant memory? And who is the voice that's been talking to Ailey lately? (that rhymed!) Tell me what you think in the reviews. Also, if you want to see Ailey's clothes, go to my profile, here: (** cgi /set? id =157810584 **) Just clear the spaces. Regarding on what she looks like, I can't give an actress, so I'll just leave you to imagine her! The character Description is down below, and I'll see you guys soon for chapter three!... And yes, I'm addicted to the Horizontal line thingy here. It's one in the morning here. Forgive my insanity. 3**

* * *

 **CHARACTER PROFILE: AILEY DAWSON**

 **NAME: Ailey May Dawson**

 **AGE: 14**

 **HAIR COLOR AND LENGTH: Black, Hair reaching up to mid back**

 **EYE COLOR: Sky blue**

 **OTHER DESCRIPTION:**

 **A little shorter than Sora, Kinda laid back, scary when angry, sarcastic, kinda bitchy, and add your own descriptions based on what you've read so far! (I can't think of anything else.)**

* * *

 **EDITED: 3/26/17**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Cats and Child-like Queens

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. I only own my OCs and their respective stories.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Of Pink Cats and Child-like Queens_**

The next thing I knew, I was falling.

"Sora!" I screeched and flailed as we fell down.

All Sora did was laugh at me. _Jerk._

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I yelled, waving my arms around.

"Sora, stop laughing and save me!" I screamed, glaring at Sora.

"Calm down and breathe," He suggested. "Relax."

I looked down to see Sora and Donald land gently on the ground, Goofy a different story.

Sora pulled my flailing body off the air, and into his arms.

My hands encircled his neck as he gave me a goofy smile.

"See? We're alive."

"I'm still freaking out." I groaned.

There were sounds of a clock, which made us look around.

I grinned. _Ah, the weird rabbit thingy._

"Oh, my fur and whiskers. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He exclaimed running through us.

Sora and I looked at each other.

I look weirded out, and he looked excited.

"Mr. Rabbit!" I called.

"Oh, dear. I'm here. I'm here and I should be there!" He muttered.

"Wai—"

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He said, running faster. "oh, the queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Without a warning, Sora ran after the rabbit, me hanging off of his arms.

* * *

Once we reached a small room, I slapped Sora's arm, which made him set me down.

He crouched down and frowned at the small door.

 _There was a way here… somewhere._

I looked around, seeing Sora wave me over.

I skipped forward and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"The doorknob talks." He said in a surprised voice.

I giggled. _He's so cute._

I looked around once more, frowning.

 _I used to know which way to go right off the bat._

 _...What's wrong with me?_

"Must you be so loud?" The doorknob asked. "You woke me up!"

"Good morning!" Goofy greeted happily.

"Good night!" the doorknob snarked. "I need a bit more sleep."

"Rude." I muttered, causing Sora to nudge me on the ribs. "Ow."

"Wait, what do we have to do to get so small?" Sora asked curiously, crouching in front of the door.

"Why don't you try that bottle over there?"

We all turned, seeing a blue bottle on top of a previously inexistent table.

"This world is so weird." I whined, walking over.

Sora walked behind me.

"Cheers!" I said, taking a gulp of the liquid in the bottle.

I closed my eyes, feeling a weird sensation take over my body.

I faced Sora with a frown. "This feels weird."

It was a shock when all I saw was a piece of his zipper.

"What the—"

"Cool!" Sora gushed, leaning down and smiling at me.

I was as tall as the length of his nose.

"Hey, Ailey!" Sora giggled, looking at me. "You're so tiny."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the bottle.

"Do it."

* * *

Instead of passing through the, once again, sleeping door, Sora dragged us over to a small hole.

I panted, walking beside him.

"Being in an adventure is so exhausting." I whined. "To think this is just world—"

Sora held a hand in front of my face, gesturing me to be quiet.

My eyes trailed over to the scene in front of me.

The Queen of Hearts stood in a tall podium in front of a defenseless Alice.

Alice stood her ground, defending herself.

"I've done absolutely nothing wrong." She scoffed. "You may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so— so mean."

"Tell 'em." I whispered, causing Sora to chuckle.

I grinned over at him, flinching when the queen suddenly shouted.

" _Silence!_ " She screeched. "You dare defy me?"

"My beautiful ears are bleeding." I complained, rubbing my ears.

"Hey guys, we should help her out." Sora suggested, frowning.

"I agree." I nodded.

"Yeah, but—" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"It's meddling, Goofy." I laughed, patting his back.

"Oh, yeah. That's against the rules."

Sora and I looked at each other.

 _Well, nobody can stop this cute brown haired, blue-eyed— sTOP AiLEy._

Sora tilted his head and grinned.

"The court finds the defendant guilty of charge for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart!" The queen declared.

Sora whipped his head to them, gasping.

"Off with her head!"

Alice started to beg for her life.

Sora grasped my wrist, pulling me with him.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned to us.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The queen hissed out.

"Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is." Sora said, walking forwards.

"Uhuh, it's the heartle—" Goofy stopped, putting his hands over his mouth.

Sora stared at him before shaking his head.

"Anyway," He said. "she's not the one you were looking for."

"That's none sense." The queen hissed. "Have you any proof?"

Sora froze, blinking. "Um…"

"We'll find some." I said, looking up at the queen. "You can't expect us to just stand around and let an innocent civilian pay for a crime she didn't commit."

Sora nodded his head violently, agreeing.

"Fine then!"

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy and I were walking around until we reached a forest.

We we got there I started whining again.

"I'm tired. So tired."

Sora smiled at me. "Just a little more, Ails, then it's back at the ship."

I smiled up at Sora, who offered his arm out for a side-hug.

I immediately sprinted over and cuddled next to him.

He slung an arm around me, still walking.

We started to talk about anything and everything.

"So, what's one of the things you're scared of the most?" Sora asked.

"Um, cats." I said after thinking.

Sora's arm tightened around me. "Don't look."

"What do you—" I stopped, looking in front of me.

Sora held his grip, freezing in place.

"Pink cat." I squeaked out.

"Body-less, pink cat." Sora added.

I screamed, jumping on him as the head of a pink cat floated around in the air.

The cat appeared behind me, which caused me to jump in front of Sora and bury my head in his shirt.

"Make it go away!"

"I can't!" Sora panicked.

The head appeared again, this time far away, on a tree.

A headless body appeared on top of it, balancing.

"Oh god, Carnival cat." I screeched, burying my head in Sora's shirt once again.

The cat assemble itself, smiling at us.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed?" The cat asked.

" _It talks!_ " I screamed, causing Sora to wince a bit and pull me even further away.

"Poor Alice, soon to lose her head and not even guilty of a thing." The cat cooed.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Sora, please." I groaned.

Sora tightened his grip on me.

"Calm down." He whispered in my ear.

"If you know who the real culprit is, tell me!" Donald raged.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—" The cat smirked. "but doesn't always tell."

I whined. "Sora, make it stop."

"We need to talk to it." Sora cooed to Ailey before straightening up. "If you know who the real culprit is, tell us!"

"The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in the darkness."

"The culprit is obviously the heartless." I whispered to Sora, who smiled over at me.

I glanced behind me, to see the cat looking at the two of us.

I let out a small yelp, burying my head in Sora's shirt once again.

"Sora." I whined.

The cat let out a small chuckle and disappeared.

" _Wait!_ " Sora cried out.

"They've already left the forest, I won't tell which exit." The cat said, it's voice echoing all around. "There are four pieces of evidence in all."

Sora's arm tightened it's grip around me as he looked around.

"The three are a cinch to find." The cat continued. "The fourth it tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?"

"Never trust a pink cat." I squeaked out, slowly pulling away from Sora.

"To trust or not to trust?" The cat said, appearing behind me. "I trust you'll find out."

" _Sora!_ " I screamed, running back to him.

He welcomed me with open arms and an amused smile.

The cat disappeared once more, making me sigh in relief.

"Is it gone forever?" I muttered.

"Not forever," Sora said, rubbing my back. "but I think it is for now."

I gulped moving away from him and looking around.

"So much for cats?" Sora teased.

"Too much cat for the day." I sighed.

* * *

Sora and I stood side-by-side as we stood near a faucet.

I tapped a box with my keyblade, sighing in relief as the box opened to reveal more evidence.

"I think that's three?" I said, turning around.

I shrieked when the pink cat appeared once more.

"Sora!" I screamed, jumping to him.

Sora pushed me back, looking at the cat.

"Well, look what you've found." The cat complimented. "Nice going."

"Now, we can save Alice." Sora declared.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat said. "She may be innocent, but what about you?"

" _I'm sorry?!_ " I said, looking at the cat from behind Sora. "We are nothing but innocent."

The cat looked over at me and smiled, making me shriek and hide behind Sora once more.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, staring at the cat.

"I won't tell," the cat nodded. "but I'll give you something."

I looked at Sora, wincing as I felt a chilly breeze pass over me.

Sora looked back at me with a small smile.

When I looked back over at the faucet, the cat was gone.

* * *

When we got back to the trial, Sora walked over and talked to the queen.

I ran over to Alice and shot her a small smile.

"Hi!"

"Hello! Who are you?" Alice asked.

Sora appeared out of nowhere and slung and arm around me. "I'm Sora!"

"What's up, I'm Ailey." I smirked. "You don't look me in the eyes."

Sora shot me a shocked look, whereas Alice looked downright frightened.

"Kidding," I giggled. "but I really am Ailey."

"I'm Goofy, and that's Donald." Goofy introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alice nodded. "though I do wish it would be under better circumstances."

"This'll be a good story when you get out, though." I laughed, looking over at Sora, who smiled reassuringly at Alice.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this none sense." Alice frowned at us.

"It's fine," Sora waved his hand. "we'll get you out in a second."

* * *

My head was down as I stood beside Sora, who looked determined.

Sora presented the four boxes, containing our evidence.

"Well, that certainly is a lot of evidence." The queen scoffed. "but that does not impress me."

"So, what impresses you?" I hissed at the queen.

I was ignored as she slammed her scepter on the ground.

An additional box appeared.

The five boxes merges, then separated once more.

Sora looked at me in confusion.

I just stared at the five boxes.

"Checking all five boxes would be a waste." The queen sighed dramatically.

" _Excuse me?!_ " I burst. "Do you not know the rules of the court? I—"

"Choose one box," The queen continued, cutting me off. "I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

" _You little—_ "

Sora held out his hand, holding me back as he stared up at the queen.

"After all the trouble we went through to collect it?" Sora asked.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head!"

I huffed and crossed my arms.

 _Now which one was the right one? In the game?_

 _I think it's the third… fourth…first?_

I froze, staring at the boxes.

I was forgetting things.

"Choose one box!" The queen whined.

Sora huffed, pulling me down with him.

"Which box do we choose?" Sora sighed, looking over at me.

"Um," I trailed off, looking at him. "I think…"

Sora raised an eyebrow at me as I looked over at the boxes.

 _Might as well guess._

"I guess the second one?"

Sora nodded, telling the nearby guard of our decision.

The box opened, and a soldier heartless popped out.

" _Score!_ " I muttered happily, although I knew the queen would still insist on killing Alice.

"What in the world was that?"

"Your evidence." I deadpanned.

"Alice is innocent." Sora added along.

The queen looked lost before slamming her hands on the podium.

"SIlence! I am the law here!"

"She acts like such a child." I whined to Sora who huffed and agreed.

 _"That's why I'm the puppy, and you're the barbie."_

I blinked, shaking my head.

 _The voice was back._

I looked over at Sora, who seemed to not hear the voice.

I pursed my lips and looked back at the queen, who was once again, throwing her tantrums.

"Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" The queen screeched out.

"This world _so_ needs a better ruler." I narrowed my eyes at the queen.

 _"Seize them at once!"_

Immediately, the podiums around use disappeared, replaced by one big tower, which caused Alice's cage to roll up.

"Well, shit." I muttered as all the guards sorrounded us.

I huffed, looking over at Sora, who nodded.

Then, the both of us summoned our keyblades.

 _Here we go._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3 AFTER ALMOST A YEAR.**_

 _ **Dear God, I procrastinate too much.**_

 _ **As you guys see from up above, I have changed writing styles.**_

 _ **Anyway, so Ailey is still hearing that voice, and she and Sora are getting close. *insert smirk emoji right here***_

 _ **So, the boss battle for Wonderland is next, and It's going to be pretty short since we're just going to finish off Wonderland there.**_

 _ **By the way, I am going to transfer this story to my other account, which is QueenJayceOfAuradon**_

 _ **The link will be available in my bio, and that account will be also in my favorite author's list so that you could still find it if the link won't work.**_

 _ **I might be finishing Wonderland in this account, then transferring everything in my other account soon.**_

 _ **Just a heads-up, guys.**_

 _ **I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Alice

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. I only own my OCs and their respective stories.

 ** _NOTE: I'm going to write in THIRD PERSON from now on._**

* * *

Ailey huffed as she threw her keyblade over to the last card.

She just sliced "6 of hearts" in half.

 _Figures._

All of a sudden, the cage beside them fell down.

Sora grabbed her wrist and dragged her over, waiting for the cage to stop falling.

"We get Alice, and we run like hell." Ailey whispered to herself, but somehow she knew something was wrong, but she just couldn't find out what.

The drape over the cage was removed, and the others gasped in shock as the cage was revealed to be empty.

Ailey just frowned.

 _She knew but she couldn't remember why._

She looked at Sora, who looked panicked and shocked, and narrowed her eyes at him.

 _It's because of the… game? show? she used to know. Kingdom… Keydom? Keys? What?_

Sora grabbed Ailey once more and pulled her back as the Queen of Hearts started to throw a tantrum again.

"You fools! Find the one who's behind this, I don't care how!"

The cards all around them scattered in different directions.

"Sora," Ailey whispered, grasping his hand. "Let's get out of here."

Sora just nodded.

* * *

While Sora and the others fought the heartless around the room, Ailey made her way up the table and cleared heartless from there.

She grabbed a bottle and drank, growing back to her original height.

She bent down and gave the bottle to the rest of her friends, who went back to their original height.

Sora started to run somewhere and they followed, clearing heartless along the way.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Small once more, the party ran back to the forest.

"Sora, where do we look for Alice?" Ailey asked.

"I don't really know." Sora muttered, slowing to a stop.

"Well—"

All of a sudden, a nearby flower bloomed and shot out a boulder, which headed straght for Ailey.

Sora acted fast and dragged her out of her spot.

The boulder landed, and on top of it, appeared the Cheshire cat.

"Are you crazy? You would have killed me!" Ailey screeched as she stood behind Sora.

Sora faced her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I mean you hate cats, and that rock almost killed you."

 _"Are you alright? That was quite of a jump you did there, and you hate cats."_

Ailey froze.

 _The voice was back._

"Ailey?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ailey said, smiling.

"If you're sure." Sora said, smiling, before turning back to the cat with a frown. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes." The cat replied.

"Shadows? Like… Heartless?" Ailey asked Sora, ignoring the cat.

Sora frowned even more, as he bowed his head in deep thought.

"Where did they go?"

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" The cat replied once more.

"Obviously." Ailey hissed.

"Left, Right, Up, Down! All mixed up, thanks to the shadows!" The cat exclaimed. "Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"

 _Upside-down room? Where have I heard that?_

The cat faded away once more.

Ailey and Sora looked at each other before running deeper into the forest, followed by Donald and Goofy.

* * *

After killing heartlesses in the upside-down room, encountering some more in the lotus forest, drinking another batch of shrinking and restoring potions, and killing more heartlesses, the four found themselves in a diner table of sorts.

"A very merry unbirthday." Ailey read. "Sit down to get your present."

"Presents!" Sora said, picking a chair.

Ailey smiled and sat next to him, across Donald, who sat next to Goofy.

Their chairs fell back.

"Unhappy unbirthday girl." Ailey muttered as she sat up, then gasped.

"Very happy unbirthday girl!" She exclaimed and ran around to gather health orbs and munny.

Sora just laughed and did the same.

And so, they did the process with the other chairs.

Then, they got ready for battle.

* * *

"They're hiding something, and the momeraths outgrabe." The cat spoke behind them.

Ailey screeched and bounced back, glaring at the cat.

"The what?" Sora asked in confusion?

"Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The cat spoke before vanishing once again.

"Don't come back!" Ailey called in frustration.

Sora chuckled and dragged her further into the room.

"Look, lamps!" Donald pointed.

"Turn on the light." Goofy reminded.

"Fire." Ailey realized.

And so, the two keyblade wielders summoned fire, lighting the lantern up.

The Cheshire cat appeared once more on the next table.

"It's too dim, make it brighter." The cat said.

"Stop complaining and get out." Ailey replied.

"Waht next?" Donald asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light."

"The only other lamp is behind him, and i'm not going there." Ailey whispered to Sora.

"I've got it." Sora smiled before jumping over to the other table and lighting the lantern.

The cat suddenly appeared behind Ailey, to which the blonde screamed at before jumping away and over to Sora, who was shocked,but managed to assist the blonde over to him.

"All the lights are on, You'll see the shadows soon." The cat said. "They arise in the room, but somewhere else./"

"Rather shadows than him." Ailey whispered, clutching Sora's arm as the cat faded.

As it faded, it said a last warning. "It might go after the doorknob, too."

"The talkign doorknob?" Ailey asked, frowning. "Why?"

Sora sighed. "Let's go back to the doorknob."

* * *

Sora helped Ailey as the two of them climbed over to the tabletop.

The cheshire cat appeared, smiling at the two teens.

Ailey screamed and steeped back behind Sora, whereas Sora let out a low chuckle.

"The shadows should be here soon." The cat informed, dancing around. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

Ailey and Sora locked eyes in worry.

Above them, there was a loud noise.

A giat heartless dropped down from the ceiling.

Sora and Ailey summoned their keyblades as Donald and Goofy held their weapos behind the two teens.

"Is that a giant hat?"

"It is." Sora replied before looking over at Ailey.

Ailey, who was already looking at the boy, gave him a small smile and a determined nod.

 _Then, the two of them surged forward to attack._

* * *

"Fire!" Donald called.

On both sides of the heartless, Sora and Ailey ran forwards, slashing at the heartless with a fierce yell at the same time.

As the two dropped down, the heartless was tense in it's spot before starting to drop down.

Sora grabbed Ailey and started to sprint away, avoiding getting crushed by the heartless.

There was a loud thump.

The two teens look back and sighed in relief as the heartless laid stilll.

A pink glow emitted from it's chest, and a heart shaped orb appeared.

Ailey looked at it in awe, almost like it was calling out to her.

The heart hovered over her and circled around for a few seconds before flying away.

The body of the heartless faded into glowing dust and scattered around before dissolving.

Sora let out a relieved breath before facing Ailey. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Ailey laughed. "I'll live."

There was a yawn, and the four turned to see the doorknob yawning.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

Sora and Ailey looked at each other and chuckled.

The doorknob yawned once more, revealing a large keyhole in it's mouth.

All of them crouched down to look at it, but Ailey and Sora's keyblades started to shake.

The two teens let out a shocked noise, but otherwise held in to their keyblades as it shot beams into the keyhole.

There was a loud locking noise, and the beams dissolved along with the keyhole.

The doorknob closed it's mouth.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"You hear that? Sound like something's closed." Sora said.

"No," Ailey shook her hair. "More like locked."

There was a slight ticking noise before a colorful stoneif-sorts fell out of the doorknob's mouth.

"What's that?" Ailey asked pointing at it. "What does it do?"

"A gummi block." Donald answered.

"This gummi ai't like the others. No, sir." Goofy commented.

 _Gummi block. Where have I heard that before?_

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald shrugged.

"Splendid, you're quite the hero." The cat said, behind the four, who turned around in shock. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here."

"Then where is she?" Ailey asked, tightly grasping Sora's arm.

"She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness."

"What?" Ailey screeched, growling as the cat started to dissolve. "No, you come back and tell me where she is right noe. Stop!"

"No…" Sora trailed off in disappointment, looking down.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship, we might find her in another world." Donald sugeested before dragging Goofy a few feet away.

Sora walked beside Ailey, somewhat down.

"Sora, it's okay. We'll find her." Ailey reassured.

"I just want to save her, that's all." Sora sighed.

"You can't save everyone." Ailey replied.

"I have to try." Sora said, smiling at her, before slinging and arm around her and pulling her over to Goofy.

* * *

 **A/N: I AM THE WORST WRITER EVER BECAUSE IT TOOK ME LIKE MORE THAN ONE YEAR TO UPDATE I'M SO SO SO SORRY!**

 **But I'm going to _TRY_ to update regularly, but that's depending on my sched (AKA my school). **

**In any case, I might make a twitter so that you people (from all my accounts, aka QueenJayceofAuradon and this one) can ask me there.**

 **It's easier because it notifs me.**

 **Will update on that.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to start writing in third person (because i THINK that's my forte idk) so yes.**

 **That's it.**

 **Goodbye, I'm trash.**

 **Also, hAVE YOU SEEN THE KH2.8 ENDING?**

 **SORA ENDS ME.**

 **SEE YA ON THE NEXT UPDATE BYE!**

* * *

 _ **Follow, fave, and review!**_


End file.
